Mate Hunting
by Toneri
Summary: When a mate-hunt begins, there is never an option. Yes or no, nothing can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I put together a different story line for this piece, with different character focal points. This one is a Sesshoumaru/Kagura pairing. Let me know what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not one to allow others to take control, especially in crucial moments such as this, I stood in front of her without hesitation. The others seemed to feel the need to protect what I was more than capable of defending myself, regardless; I am willing to allow them to assist. With so precious an object to protect this Sesshoumaru is more than willing to concede and take assistance, but I will be in charge.

As commanding as can usually be expected from me I state to the object, "Stay behind this Sesshoumaru." Though it would be no surprise if it decides to escape my unfailing protection and run about like the fool it is. What more can one expect?

The battle continues in front of me, while I simply dismember anyone dim-witted enough to think they can pass me unscathed. I may not be the most enthusiastic of fighters, but I know how to protect my interests. My half-brother continues to defeat the enemy without hesitation regarding his current obsession cowering behind me. At least my object isn't hiding by choice; his wench has to be the most useless living creature I have ever been unfortunate enough to meet.

I suppose the fact that she is stopping my object from falling to the ground is logic enough in allowing her to remain behind me, but she is aware I am offering no protection for her, only my object. Since the numbers have started to die down I state to my half-brother, knowing he can hear me, "Finish them, this Sesshoumaru is growing bored of these parasites and has much better things to do." Though there is always a chance his inferior hearing will make it difficult.

I cannot be blamed for his short comings; after all they are no faults of mine. If his mother hadn't been so substandard then my half-brother wouldn't have so many inadequacies. Regardless, I am growing bored. I decide that none of this scuffle is worth my time and turn around and grab the one reason I am here. With it in my arms I turn around and finish of the four remaining demons with my poison whip.

How my weakling half-brother cannot manage such a minor problem on his own astounds me, though I shouldn't be surprised. With such mediocre genetics coming from one parent, one must lower the expectations. Not everyone can have the same strong parentage as I.

I feel I should explain my half-brothers inferiority before I leave, "This Sesshoumaru is not surprised with your lack of skills." I'm sure that non-sense he is spewing in nonsensical, and I thus ignore it and leave the vicinity before I am unfortunate enough to be forced to listen to his dribble.

I have much better things to do than humor the idiocy that is my familial mistakes. The object in my arms starts to moan as I place it into the passenger seat of my BMW; I just really hope she doesn't get blood on the upholstery. Though is will not be her own, I am un-responsible for any disgusting fluids she might of picked up off my half-brothers wench.

As I get into the drivers seat I take a subtle whiff and notice no strong odors. She must not have had as much contact with my brothers' wench as I thought. I start driving home when she starts to shift a bit in her seat, I assume she will be awaken soon and then I will be forced to discuss her mistakes again.

This isn't the first time I've had to save my idiotic wench; she seems to enjoy causing mischief. From the very beginning I should have known she would be nothing but trouble. While I wait for her to wake I begin to reminisce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fiftieth Annual Takahashi Banquet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I spotted her at the Fiftieth Annual Takahashi business banquet I knew she was mine, she may not agree or cooperate, but she eventually will have no choice. She'll be mine ultimately, so all this struggling will be for naught.

During the banquet I spent the beginning portion trying to refrain from killing a female dog-demon, who could not understand the concept of personal space. While trying to distract myself, I saw the attractive figure of what seemed to be a female elemental-demon, who also seemed occupied with extricating a tiger-demon from her company. I moved closer in hopes of benefiting both parties; for who would be interested in a feline of any caste. Before I knew it something was happening to me that I would never be able to control.

When my father told me the notion of mate-hunting I assumed exemption. After all, I am a full-blooded dog-demon; I would be able to fight my demonic urges. This demoness proved me wrong. The second I caught her scent I knew I had to have her, and I am never one to deny myself anything. I approached her as a wolf would approach its prey, with the sole purpose of possessing.

Who in there right mind would deny a Takahashi! The female dog-demon continued to follow me during my transition across the room, though I honestly was oblivious. I had my eyes focused on only one thing, and that was the intoxicating scent coming from this unknown female. As I approached I was constantly trying to gain view of her visage, I wished to know what my mate would look like as soon as possible. I knew she would be attractive, Takahashi's are known for their impeccable taste in women.

But she remained turned away, and I continued to enjoy her figure while I closed the distance between us. She seem oblivious to me, though how anyone could ignore a mate scent is beyond me. I couldn't even seem to control even my simplest bodily functions, all I seemed to do is approach and sniff. I finally reached my destination, and proceeded to grab her arm and turn her around, making sure not to harm her.

The perfect face, with hypnotic red eyes and black hair; it was at this point I had no doubt in our eventual acquaintance. I didn't wait to think; I simply took her arm in a more firm grip and directed her out of the room. Instinct told me to mate this female and I was more than willing to oblige. She didn't seem concerned until after we started approaching the exit, only then did she put up a struggle. She started tugging her arm, I assume to try to extricate it from my control. I would have none of that however.

It wasn't until she spoke her first words that I even slowed my pace. "What are you doing? I am trying to enjoy myself. Let me go or you'll regret it." With these words I finally knew what my mate sounded like, and again I had no complaint. So far she remained the perfect counterpart. Though I did slow down I did not think it was enough to sacrifice the upper hand. She however took this as her advantage and managed to evade my grip.

I simply retrieved the arm and continued on my way towards the exit. I did deem her with a response to her question nonetheless. "This Sesshoumaru is going to take you." This seemed a sufficient answer to me, and thus I simply ignored any response she might have made and continued on my way.

She stopped struggling until I had just opened the door to leave the room, that's when everything started to get interesting. Apparently this was a wind-demon, and she felt that blowing some air around would stop me on my mission to have her. Of course all it did was wrinkle my clothes, I barely took notice of it with the hurry I was now in to take her.

I pulled her through the doorway and shut the door, before I forced her against it to stop her nonsensical temper tantrum. She tried to kick me, though before she had even a chance to cause damage I had her pinned, holding her legs and arms firmly against the wall. I decided I would finally pay attention to what she was saying, as it may get her to stop her drivel and just cooperate.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better get off of me and leave me alone right now. Or I swear you will regret it!" I actually found her anger rather adorable and to appease her I of course took the liberty of occupying her mouth with something other than gibberish. While she was dazed from the non-verbal distraction I felt the need to explain what was going to happen, whether she liked it or not.

"I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi, and you will very soon be my mate. If you would only use your senses you would understand that you have no choice in the matter. So simply cooperate or this Sesshoumaru will take you here, against this door." Of course I stated this as calmly as I could while refraining from following through with my threat.

Again she stopped moving or speaking, which I took for acceptance and continued to lead her to my old bedroom, which I knew my stepmother had kept exactly as I left it. Finally as we made it upstairs and were three doorways away from satisfaction, I feel an enormous wind coming from the window down the hall. I look down to see if she was responsible for this unnecessary distraction and notice just how red her eyes have become.

She seems to be screaming something, and since my hearing will be force to feel the pain inflicted by the high sound anyway, I decide to listen. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I want you to let me go this instant!" She uses the hand attached to the arm I'm not holding to smack me, which to appease her I allow. "I just met you, and I hate you! Release me!" I decide I'm done humoring her.

I throw her over my shoulder and proceed into my old room, right after entering I turn around and lock the door to stave unwanted visitors. Then like the gentleman I am I proceeded to throw my future mate onto my old king-sized bed. She pulls herself up onto her knees and starts yelling again, "This is kidnapping you sadistic son-of-a-bitch!" I don't hesitate now that she is exactly where I want her, the fact that she is kneeling on my bed only makes me want her more.

I push her onto her back and place my body right where it should be; on top of hers. "What's your name?" I was genuinely interested; since I wanted to know what name would be put on the wedding invitations. She didn't seem too disposed to cooperate. "Get off me right now you pervert!" Oh well, I can think of plenty of ways to make her talk, and I plan to try more than one of those ways out tonight. By the end of the night she was nothing but malleable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagura was her name, and while I didn't fully take her that night, I had every intention of doing it after our quick engagement. She didn't seem very supportive of this decision, thus this little stunt, but I was going to have her. Maybe I shouldn't wait at all, she can't deny it if it's already done.

I pull into the drive-way and park my car with the rest, in my expanded garage; Kagura still doesn't fully wake so I am forced to carry her inside. Why I put up with her nonsense can only be explained through her selection, and thus my ancestors. Once I get inside I decide she should stay in my room tonight, so that I may be spared another game of hide and go seek before tomorrow.

Once at the bedroom I remove all her clothes except her undergarments and give them to a passing servant whom went by the room. She will be less likely to escape with nothing to wear. I place her under the covers and wait for her to awaken from her impromptu nap. I can partially be to blame for the wait since I was the one to put her in the state, but she never should have tried running.

This would have to be the third attempt, and every time she ends up in some dilemma which requires this Sesshoumaru to save her. Luckily this time I knocked her out before she could try another ridiculous attempt at evading me during the scuffle, as has become her habit. I see her eyes flutter and she shifts again, she will be up any second. She groans out, "Ouch."

"If you would simply resign yourself to being this Sesshoumaru's this would cease to happen." She simply sits up, much too quickly and tries to scramble away from me. I just grab her and push her back down to her original resting spot. She struggles momentarily, but than decides to be compliant and stops resisting. "Why can't you ever just leave me alone? I just want to get out of here; you can't keep me against my will forever." She has told me this multiple times, and I finally decide to regal her with an answer.

"Whether you want this Sesshoumaru or not is irrelevant, you are mine to do with as I see fit." While speaking I pin her arms down and proceed, again, to my rightful place. "This Sesshoumaru is tired of you immature actions, so now you will remain under this Sesshoumaru's watchful eye until the wedding." She already knows it is useless to struggle, as this is not the first time I've had to reprimand her the way any dog-demon bitch needs to be taught.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagura's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finally left, though I'm honestly too tired to even move, which I think was his plan to begin with. This guy is insatiable, though he never takes anything for himself, so I really don't understand the persistence. Well another escape attempt flops, though it was really nice of Kagome to try to help, but 'this Sesshoumaru' has got to be the most persistence asshole I've ever had the misfortune to meet.

Ever since I went to that stupid banquet for my father I've been stuck in this house, well mansion really, but a cage is still a cage. I finally get way from my father for a night, and then I end up with an even more controlling overbearing Neanderthal. Though admittedly this one is a little easier on the eyes, not that I think of my father that way, but boy I may not like being caged but at lease the guard is hot.

And I did finally get out of my fathers clutches; I'm still waiting to see what he'll do when he finds out whose bed I'm currently in. The truth is, is I've been spying on this company for my father for a couple months, and my father absolutely hates this family. I'm supposed to be trying to assist in the extermination of the Takahashi's not mating them. Once my father discovers where I am and what I'm doing I would be surprised if I make it to my wedding day alive, even with the date less then a week away.

I finally get out of 'this Sesshoumaru's' bed and start looking for the clothes I wore for my escape. After scouring the room I still can't seem to find any trace of them. Maybe the Neanderthal tore them off me, I honestly wouldn't have been able to notice, he kept me pretty distracted.

Oh well, I guess I'll just have to stay in bed until the future hubby comes home. The truth is I feel it too. This undeniable need to be with him, he smells like the perfect mix of alpine and sandalwood and I find it irresistible. There is only one thing stopping me from taking advantage of the situation, and that's the knowledge that my mate could get killed over it. But If I stay my father will find out and while I've stopped worrying about my life, his life is another story. I could never forgive myself if I got my mate killed simply because I couldn't stay away.

Though I have tried, this guy just can't take a hint. I go running as fast as I can away from him, and he just chases me down and drags me back. Once my father discovers Sesshoumaru's weakness is me he'll find a way to destroy everything, including me. I know my father would do anything to get ahead, even killing his own daughter. I hear the door open and I pull the comforter up to cover myself all the way to my neck.

"This Sesshoumaru expected a more pleasant welcome," Is all he says as he heads towards his closet. I speak without really thinking about my response, "Maybe I would be pleasanter if I had some of my own clothes to change into." While I'm speaking Sesshoumaru starts taking his shirt off and it takes all my will power not to go over there and take a closer look.

"I don't think you'll be needing clothes now that you are no longer permitted to leave this room." Now I completely forget about the fact that I'm hardly wearing anything and that this man isn't wearing a shirt, and walk up to him and poke him as hard as I can in the chest. "I don't need your permission to do anything! If I want to leave I damn well will, with or without my damn clothes you asshole! I don't care who sees me!"

I don't remember too much after that since the second I let my guard down and head for the door all I remember is pain than pleasure, then everything going black. I keep forgetting how domineering this guy can be, I never should have said anything about me being naked in front of anyone. Damnit, now I'm sore and tired again. How this guy keeps the stamina I can't comprehend, but I imagine once the actual fun begins he's going to really make me sore.

When I finally work up enough energy to open my eyes, I've already noticed I'm laying on something firm and that it's giving off enough heat to make me feel almost uncomfortable. I look and see the bare chest of my guard, and I look up to see his face, most of the time I wake up to the most awkward stare. But this time his eyes are closed and he has an almost peaceful look on his face. I almost feel bad that I'm planning to sneak out of his grip while he looks so vulnerable, but survival of the fittest.

I slowly push off the bed and move away from the very appealing body under me, and am just about to roll off the bed when I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me back down. Dangit! "You will be staying right here with this Sesshoumaru until I say otherwise." He still sounds pretty groggy, so maybe if I move fast I can still get away. Right as I'm about to put this plan in motion, Sesshoumaru rolls on top of me and pins me under his weight, which I find surprisingly comfortable.

"I need to pee!" is the only thing I can think of that might get him to release me. He gets off me, and I really think I may make it out of here, until he grabs my arm and walks…well drag would be a better word, me over to the attached bathroom. He releases my arm and lightly pushes me towards the door. "Hurry than, this Sesshoumaru has much to discuss with you." I take the hint; he's not going to wait any longer than he has to. So if I don't make this quick I'm going to have a guest to help speed things up.

I hurry and am about to wash my hands when Mr. Domineering decides I'm taking to long. I continue washing my hands pretending I'm not alone in the bathroom with a very attractive demon in nothing but my underwear. "Well since you're in such a hurry, what do you want to talk about?" He doesn't seem happy with my snappy question and I'm suddenly pushed against the bathroom door.

"Do not patronize me Wind Witch, this Sesshoumaru simply wishes to know why someone named Naraku discovered the number to my home? He is your father after all, I was sure you would know how he received the number." I'm sure this is a trap, but I still feel the need to be bluntly honest. "How do you think? I gave it to him; I figured if you wouldn't listen to me, maybe having my father demand my return would do the trick."

I see red start to seep into his eyes, but I still can't seem to stop myself from continuing. "What did you expect? That I would let you just kidnap me and force me to marry you. Maybe you weren't listening when we first met, but the fact of the matter is that I hate you!" Now his eyes have gone completely red and I know I've gone too far, but am still hopeful he will finally release me and I can get on with his life.

Suddenly I'm no longer against the door, but on the bathroom counter and there is a very aggressive and domineering dog-demon between my legs keeping me in place against him with a single arm around my thighs. "This Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants!" And he grabs my hair and pulls my head back, baring my throat to him. "Stop this Sesshoumaru; you know you can't just mark me without consent!" This doesn't seem to stop him though, and I feel his fangs grazing my neck.

I really can't think when he does that, it always makes me feel tingly and think wonton thoughts. "You will consent to be this Sesshoumaru's." I'm hardly able to think of a single coherent word let alone enough to tell him I would rather choke to death. All that essentially escapes my mouth is some nonsensical groan. I'm much to out of sorts to care what noises I'm making. "Tell this Sesshoumaru who you belong to." Before I can retort with something somewhat logical, and of course in the negative, he scraps his fangs against my neck again.

This time there was nothing subtle about my moan, how he knows my body so well I can't be sure, but I'm almost at the point where I'd be willing to sell my soul if he'd just keep doing that. "Oh please…" I can't get much more out before he scraps my neck again and I start tugging at his hair trying to push him closer. "This Sesshoumaru only needs a simple answer, and then you'll get what you want."

I can't remember what he asked but I'd be willing to agree to anything at this point, he smells so good, I really can't control myself. Then Sesshoumaru using the arm that was holding my thighs in place pushes a very obvious bulge into me, and I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth. "Yours', I'm yours'" The next thing I know, I feel a pleasurable pain coming from my neck, and without thinking about it I bit into the first stretch of flesh I could find on Sesshoumaru.

Everything seemed to stop as I realize what just happened. I pull my fangs out and start pushing against Sesshoumaru's chest trying to get as much distance between the two of us as possible. He doesn't seem pleased if the growl was any indication, but at this point I can't find the energy to care. "No!" Seems to be the only thing I can think to say. "It is to late Wind Witch, you are this Sesshoumaru's now whether you like it or not." I'm in to much of a daze to fight his next advance and before I know it he's nursing my mark and carrying me out of the bathroom and into his room.

When I wake up the next morning sore in places I wasn't aware could be sore, I knew it was too late to leave. Once my father found out that I was mated to Sesshoumaru Takahashi I would be as good as dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally had Kagura exactly where she was supposed to be, in my arms with my mark healing on her neck. With my superior healing abilities mine was completely sealed and rested on my right bicep. The moment I saw her from across the room, the second I caught her scent, I knew she would be mine. Why she insisted on being stubborn for so long astounds me. Regardless, she belongs to me now, and with the wedding days away it will be publicly known as well. The issue of her father calling my home without consent will be dealt with as soon as Kagura wakes up.

I would actually enjoy taking her one more time before I left for work, but if she takes too much longer to wake I really won't have the time. I can't seem to get enough of her, she may be reluctant at first but by the time we were somewhere interesting she was more than willing. I know it shouldn't work this way, but even with my sensitive ears I love hearing my witch scream. She even has the stamina to keep up with me, though if she remains such a late sleeper I may be forced to wake her every morning, I hate denying myself anything.

She shifts a bit, and I hear a groan signaling the beginning of her waking up. Before she becomes too lucid I decide a morning surprise couldn't hurt. I start to nurse her mark and almost instantaneously I have her moaning, every so often my name is coming from those luscious red lips. After the second time she moans my name I can't help myself, I take her, this time from the traditional dog-demon position. There's nothing like having ones bitch trying to smother her screams into a pillow.

Once I dismount she seems to have enough energy for one more time, and who am I to be wasteful. This time I decided to take her on her back, since she must be sore from last night. Her reactions last night alone lead me to believe she was a virgin, and since she was also my first I can thank instincts for having lead me into all the right directions; at least if her noises were any indication.

I feel that she is finally tired enough to be left alone without causing any problems, so I decide to head to work, of course after sharing a warm shower with my mate.

Once I get to the office, I make a call to this Naraku to see what information he has in regards to Kagura. The number was of course gained through my home phone records. After the third ring a male finally picks up with the common courtesy response of hello. "This Sesshoumaru is trying to ascertain any information in regards to a Kagura Kaze?" There is a long stretch of silence until I finally here a throat being cleared then, "I regret to inform you that Miss Kaze has been missing for some time, and I am unable to assist in finding her whereabouts."

Of course already knowing this, I make the question simpler. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to know about her previous employment?" Again there was a long stretch of silence. "Mr. Takahashi, I believe she was one of you employees. You would be more aware of her employment than I." Growing frustrated with these responses I finally bluntly state, "She worked undercover for you, do not mock this Sesshoumaru. I simply wished to know how."

The pause was almost a full minute before Naraku finally started, "I don't know what you're talking about, and Kagura Kaze is my daughter. She has never worked for me. I'm a simple business man." Now I begin to get frustrated, but of course allow nothing to show through my physical demeanor. "If you do not answer the question this Sesshoumaru will use the information gathered thus far, and give it to the authorities. It is a simple question."

This pause proved much shorter, than finally Naraku said, "Information gatherer, undercover sleeper. That is all." After these brief sentences the phone line went dead. I had already collected the information desired; this Kagura Kaze was not sent to seduce this Sesshoumaru. I had finally removed a major distraction and could now work without dwelling on a lack of information.

I already gathered all additional information regarding my mate, from her date of birth down to her favorite food, which were strawberries. I simply couldn't obtain information on her undercover work. Regardless no mate of mine will work! This Sesshoumaru would simply never allow it.

By lunch time I had already caught up on everything and was ready to sneak home for a mid-afternoon snack, when I received a phone call from my home security. Seems some fool tried to breech the wall, simpletons should know better than to challenge this Sesshoumaru. Regardless, I still head home to see if my mate was still in bed, or if I'd have to return her to it.

Once I arrive I am waved through the front gate and get inside my home without any problems. Once I get outside of my bedroom door I take a strong whiff to catch the minx's scent, only to smell a human male. Beyond angry I open the door only to find the room empty without a single trace of my mate. All I see is red, and I start sniffing out her scent to find a trail.

Finally after finally heading towards the window I smell Kagura, and this other male; so I follow without hesitation. Once I reach the forest that borders my home I make a call to the office to explain I will not be back in the office until tomorrow. Than, just to make sure I have plenty of backup I call my idiot of a half-brother. I briefly explain the situation and give orders to find information on this Naraku, and then hang up. I have better things to do than waste my time on idiots.

The scent finally stops at a small cabin I was unaware resided in my forest, regardless I enter without hesitation. Someone has taken my bitch, and whoever they are is going to pay. As soon as I enter I see Kagura tied to a chair in the center of the room, with what looks like demon repelling chains. I use my senses to feel out anyone else in the cabin, and am unsurprised to find nothing. Whoever is here, obviously trained with demon-slayers.

"Kagura, you will tell this Sesshoumaru at once who is here." She looks up at me and my vision gets darker as I see bruises on her face. As soon as she sees me she starts spewing nonsense about me needing to escape, as if I would need to evade anyone. She lets out a scream as I hear a slight movement behind me, without thought I decapitated them, it was merely a human anyway.

My first thought after destroying my enemy was to get my mate to safety, whoever did this, would pay, after my mate was safely home that is. I walk over to her and remove the chains, the moment she was free she attached herself to this Sesshoumaru without thought. After such a threat the only thing I wished to do upon arriving home was reacquainting myself with my mate. And not surprisingly she was more than willing to oblige.

With the wedding two days away, this Sesshoumaru decided that Kagura would not be leaving his side. Once the wedding was through and the information on Naraku was in his hands, Sesshoumaru planned on going hunting.

Final Note


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagura's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I now know what it feels like to be a leech, to feed off people in order to live. I knew he would come after me, I didn't know when, I honestly thought it would take him more time to figure out I was even here. Now Sesshoumaru is involved and there is nothing I can do about it. Naraku will use me to get to him, this is almost too easy for him, and Naraku knows every single one of my weaknesses.

And there is nothing I can do, I could try leaving, but now that I'm mated I wouldn't be able to go far without pain. Damn, I knew this was only going to lead to trouble! Well if the rest of my life consists of nights with Sesshoumaru I may not actually mind all that much, if nothing else, he keeps me occupied. Well if he is still planning on having that wedding, I'm sure that's where Naraku will strike, what better demonstration of power than a public one.

I wake up wrapped in dog, and I find I do not mind all that much, even if the pouch is insufferable. The wedding is a day away, and I have no idea what I'll even be wearing to this ceremony. I'm beginning to really like the idea of being with this overbearing bulldog a little more than I should, especially since I know it's only temporary. Maybe I'm secretly some kind of masochist, though my puppy does make pain feel really good. Oh, bad thought.

The aforementioned puppy starts moving and I begin to think I'll never get a quiet wake up again, as he pins me down I find I don't mind all that much.

As I wake up for the second time that morning, I notice a lack of warmth; which, after my little kidnapping, has me almost hysterical with worry. Then I hear the bathroom door open, and I see Sesshoumaru and everything feels all right again. "You had me worried for a second," was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "This Sesshoumaru will never leave you."

Before I can stop myself I'm out of the bed and clinging onto him as tightly as I can. "They'll come after you now, I tried to leave but you wouldn't let me. Now look what's happening!" I know I'm rambling, and I doubt any of this makes any sense to him, but I just had to say it. "This Sesshoumaru is capable of taking care of both himself, and his mate. You have nothing to fear." I end up crying and before I know it, Sesshoumaru has his arms wrapped around me, sitting on his bed. "This Sesshoumaru would never allow anyone near what is his, even your fool of a father."

It only took me a second to process this information before it occurred to me, that he might know about my father. "What do you mean, my father?" He loosened his grip enough so I could look at his face, "This Sesshoumaru is no fool, I know of your spying and your father. I care not, you are mine now, and your past will stay there." I didn't know how to feel about this, if he knew about me from the beginning, why didn't he say something.

"You are now this Sesshoumaru's and you will never work again. So you're past careers are obsolete." Well now I know exactly how to feel, that suffocating insufferable dog! "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do you overbearing ignoramus! If I decide I want to work, I will! And if I decide I can't stand the sight of you, I'll leave!" His eyes flashing red seems to be my only indicator of his anger, and my only warning.

Before I could continue what would have been an extremely eloquent rant regarding my mates genetics, I'm pinned to a wall with a very dominant dog down my throat, literally. I'm not very functional when my mate did this before the marking; now the entire experience is enhanced, so now I feel every emotion Sesshoumaru seems to expel, all through some unspoken connection.

Finally he releases my mouth, "You have no choice now, this Sesshoumaru has decided, you are mine." I really didn't care what nonsense he was spewing, I just wanted his mouth occupied with something else. So taking the initiative into my own hands, I grab the back of his head and push him into a kiss; pulling him away for only a second to say, "Just shut-up!"

That day and night flew by until our impending nuptials, which would involve his whole family. Surprisingly the gown in the chapel was the perfect size, and everything seemed to have been designed to my taste. A small little chapel, with a few family friends, a simple white strapless gown, and family only, all my preferences. If only my wedding didn't have to end in despair, I just knew father would strike.

A man who looked substantially like Sesshoumaru was at the entrance waiting to lead me down the aisle while I changed. Once I finished I met up with him, and once we entered everyone was staring at me and I was staring at Sesshoumaru. His face stayed as passive as ever, but his eyes seemed almost glazed over. I wasn't sure how to take it. The man, I am now assuming is his father, handed me off to Sesshoumaru and the ceremony commenced.

Everything seemed to be going fine, I said I do, he said I do; and then during the objection we ran into a small snag. See I wasn't that off about the whole father thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With such a fool for a father, I knew that Kagura's relations would strike today. They are of course underhanded enough to attack during a wedding ceremony, which is why I invited the family. If anyone could take care of this nuisance quickly it would be the heads of the clan. I wouldn't have to waste my time on the simpleton that is Kagura's father. Once the ceremony began, and the 'I do's' were finished I smelt a stench coming from the chapel doors. It seems her father wished to wait for the objections; though what he had to say is irrelevant the witch is already mine.

As soon as the priest asked if anyone objects the chapel doors are flung open, and a demon with shoulder length black hair and a very unattractive scowl steps in, "I would like to have my daughter back." I chose to ignore it, and tell the priest to continue with the ceremony, which he does without hesitation. What idiot would hesitate from an order directly from a Takahashi!

While the priest states that I must kiss the bride, I hear quite a commotion from the back of the chapel, but of course chose to ignore it. With the witch now mine legally and physically I simply needed to prove it publicly, and all would be done. After the short affectionate display I look to the back of the chapel to see Naraku surrounded by my father and uncle. "It is too late to object, this female belongs to this Sesshoumaru now."

He is beginning to transform, but I care not. I simply grab my witch and leave through the side doors; my family has taken care of stronger demons than this fool. Kagura and I head towards the airport, since I had decided that our honeymoon should be in the British Isles. Once we arrive, and our luggage has been taken, I receive a phone call. I only received one brief statement before the phone went dead. "Taken care of."

THE END


End file.
